It is known that augmented reality is a view of a physical, real-world location that has been augmented by computer-generated sensory input including one or more of sound, video, and/or graphics. In an augmented reality system, a user's view of the real world is enhanced with computer-generated sensory input. These graphics are spatially registered so that they appear aligned with the real world from the perspective of the viewing user.